El color del amor
by Frostmoon45
Summary: Jack Frost comienza su nueva vida como guardián, a pesar de ya poder ser visto aun tiene algunas inquietudes por resolver y todo comienza al conocer la historia de la reina de las nieves de Arendelle. Mas de un sentimiento desconocido para el saldrá a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer historia. Espero sea de su agrado, cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida. esta historia no tiene mas propósito que entretener y aprender, los personajes no me pertenecer son de Disney y Dreamworks respectivamente, lo único que he hecho es hacer una historia mezclada con mis personajes preferidos, con fines de entretenimiento. Así que empecemos subiré mas capítulos dependiendo de la aceptación de la historia. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y tomarte tu tiempo para leerlo.

 **Capitulo 1: Destino**

Algo que ha quedado claro a lo largo de la historia, es que las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida afectarán nuestro futuro de una manera drástica. Esto es algo que yo sabia perfectamente, cuando acepte ser un Guardián había adquirido una gran responsabilidad con los niños del mundo, esto abarcaba desde protegerlos, cuidarlos y el ser un ejemplo a seguir. Valla que esto último me estaba costando más de la cuenta, por 300 años obtuve una reputación no tan buena que digamos, básicamente siempre hacia mi voluntad sin que me importaran las consecuencias que ocurrieran o a quien afectaran, y ahora mi tarea principal era aprender a controlarme.

Justo después de mi ceremonia de bienvenida, Norte se había dado a la tarea de darme una tipo de inducción al puesto, durante varias sesiones de pláticas motivacionales (como el las llamaba), había enfatizado de una forma muy sencilla como no ser imprudente, rebelde, obstinado, desobediente y sobre todo travieso. Digamos que para ser el Guardián de la diversión, no me daba buena espina el hecho de hacer lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, según Norte debía ser divertido pero cuidadoso. Yo por mi parte hacia un gran esfuerzo por cambiar, ya que estaba más que fascinado por el hecho de que los niños pudieran verme, pero lo más importante de todo: que creyeran en mí, y si el precio era dejar de lado "ciertos hábitos" por mi estaba bien.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos años viviendo en el polo, Norte me estaba guiando para que llegara a ser el primero en la lista de los niños buenos por tal motivo me dio hospedaje el tiempo necesario, aunque he de aceptar que desde mi punto de vista eso ya lo había logrado desde hace algunos meses, pero Norte insistía en que faltaban aun algunos puntos por completar, pero nunca aclaraba cuales puntos en específico. Yo por mi parte tenía otros planes, por alguna razón en los últimos meses se me había metido en la cabeza la idea de tener algún lugar donde establecerme. Los otros Guardianes tenían su propia base, por así decirlo y para ser sincero yo quería un lugar propio, a pesar de tener el clima adecuado para mí, el polo no me resultaba el lugar óptimo para vivir eternamente y eso podría otorgárselo en parte a mi falta de paciencia hacia los pequeños duendes de Norte ya que en la mayor parte del tiempo con su forma natural de ser torpes/molestos a la larga hacían que un día común me resultara tedioso, sin duda fue todo un triunfo personal no congelar a ni uno solo en todo ese tiempo, pero sabia que mi paciencia tendría un limite.

Una tarde después de haber ayudado a algunos Yetis a decorar algunos juguetes decidí tomar un descanso e ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, tome mi cayado y le pedí al viento me llevara, en mi mente se formaban nuevas formas de diversión que podría utilizar al llegar a casa de Jamie, pero por alguna razón comencé a pensar lo que me estaba preocupando recientemente.

-Sería bueno buscar un lugar donde vivir- Quedé suspendido repentinamente, no se porque lo había dicho en voz alta pero viento pareció interpretarlo como una orden y cambio el curso bruscamente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- No quise detenerlo, tal vez el sabría de algún lugar perfecto para mí, no por nada viajaba libremente por todo el mundo. Después de un rato empecé a ver una serie de montañas nevadas, la vista era espectacular, conforme más me acercaba me gustaba lo que veía, a lo lejos en la última de las montañas cerca de la cumbre se alcanzaba a visualizar lo que parecía un castillo, parecía completamente imposible, si alguien me lo hubiera contado no lo habría creído, ¡un castillo de hielo!, viento me dejo justo frente a unas escaleras de hielo que servían de puente hacia el castillo, me encontraba fascinado con los detalles: eran maravillosos, camine ansioso hasta llegar a la entrada, el castillo se encontraba algo deteriorado en muchas partes de su construcción sin embargo se veía majestuoso, sin duda recién terminado debió haber sido impresionante.

Varias interrogantes cruzaron en mi enredada cabeza: ¿Quién construiría este castillo?, ¿Con que propósito?, ¿Tocar o no?, Pasar, invadir, tomar el lugar. Valla mi mente había pasado de la duda a la acción, así que pensé en lo más simple y lógico: ¿Alguien vivirá aquí? A simple vista parecía que no, pero había que cerciorarse. Bueno, ante todo modales, toque con todas mis fuerzas sobre la puerta: una, dos, cuatro, seis veces, cada una con una fuerza mayor y la respuesta siempre fue la misma: nada, intente empujar ligeramente la puerta pero no se abrió.

-Bueno viento parecía una buena opción pero tendrá que ser otro…- No termine ya que viento me elevo hasta el balcón principal.

-Valla que si eres persistente, espero que no te equivoques- me acerque a la entrada del balcón lo más precavidamente posible con mi cayado en guardia por si era necesario, aunque en todo caso el intruso era yo, empuje la puerta y esta no presento resistencia, entré lo más silenciosamente que pude y di una mirada rápida a toda la habitación, no había nadie a la vista. Ya más tranquilo comencé una exploración más detallada una vez que termine inspeccione habitación por habitación y al terminar me sentí más tranquilo, no se encontraba ni rastro de que alguien habitara ahí. ¡Sí!, tenía que aceptarlo era perfecto para mí. Era lo que yo buscaba: alejado de todo, amplio para cualquier tipo de diversión y lo mejor de todo: ¡De hielo, mi clima ideal, nunca lo hubiera imaginado mejor!. Entonces realice un segundo vistazo, ahora observando la maravillosa obra de arte que era aquel castillo, cada detalle era hermoso, había varios daños en el castillo, pero tenían remedio, con mi hielo fácilmente podría arreglarlos y adornarlo a mi real antojo. Salí al balcón, la vista me regalaba una puesta de sol impresionante, con esto acabe de confirmar mi decisión. Este sería mi nuevo hogar.

Le pedí a viento que me llevara de regreso al polo, al llegar le diría mi decisión a Norte. Llevábamos algún tramo recorrido cuando mire a lo lejos una ciudad y se me ocurrió una idea:

\- Viento llévame a esa ciudad- Al llegar vi un gran puerto productivo, mucha gente llegaba en barco con varias exportaciones, comencé a buscar a mis objetivos: niños, aunque había visto el castillo de hielo vacío, una gran duda seguía en mi cabeza, tal vez alguna información extra sería útil, pero debía ser prudente, la temporada de invierno aun no era esperado en aquella ciudad, así que una gran nevada no ayudaría mucho. Después de dar un rápido recorrido me detuve cerca de una de las plazas principales y localice a una pequeña niña que jugaba con un pequeño perro, era todo un cuadro de felicidad, bien ella será la elegida. Me acerque hacia ella, forme un pequeño copo de nieve y se lo lance a los ojos, la pequeña parpadeo repetidas veces, tallo sus ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente se quedaron como platos en mi dirección. Repitió la acción de tallarse los ojos más de una vez, yo le lance una sonrisa mientras con mi mano hacia un ademan de saludo, enseguida la pequeña dio un gran sonrisa y se lanzó a mis brazos

-Jack Frost, ¡De verdad eres tú!

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amber

-Hola Amber, ¿Te gustaría jugar?- La pequeña Amber dio saltos alrededor de mí y entonces cree una pequeña nevada a nuestro alrededor, empecé a formar pequeñas bolas de nieve las cuales le lance lo más suave posible, Amber no tenía más de ocho años y recordando lo que Norte me había dicho, no podía hacer cosas como la que le hice a Jamie cuando se le cayó el diente. Después de deslizarnos un rato, nos recostamos a hacer muñecos de nieve y comencé mi investigación.

-¿Qué ciudad es esta?

-La ciudad de Arendelle.

-¿Dónde vives pequeña?

-Cerca del castillo, mi mamá es la panadera del castillo.

-Valla, oye ¿Sabes algo sobre un castillo de hielo?

-El único del que he escuchado está en un cuento: El de la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle, mamá me lo cuenta seguido y siempre habla de un castillo de hielo.

-Y, ¿Cómo va el cuento?

-Si quieres, puedes venir esta noche, le pediré a mamá que lo cuente, es una excelente cuenta cuentos.

-Excelente entonces iré contigo- Jugué con Amber el resto de la tarde me sentía con una gran ansiedad, sin duda eso de reina de las nieves me había causado mucha curiosidad la verdad es que deseaba escuchar la historia. Cerca del atardecer acompañe a Amber a su casa, me señaló su habitación a lo lejos la cual tenía una ventana hacia la salida, me dirigí hacia ella y me senté en el borde de esta. Después de un rato llego Amber en brazos de su madre ya lista para dormir, la recostó suavemente en su cama y le acaricio el cabello.

-Mamá podrías contarme un cuento.

-Hija es muy tarde.

-Por favor mami.- Amber realizo esa cara de niña buena a la que ningún padre dice no.

-Está bien angelito, ¿Cuál te gustaría?

-¡La Reina de las nieves de Arendelle!

-Se ha vuelto tu favorito últimamente- La mamá de Amber la arropo bien, bajo la luz y se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la cama, yo por mi parte me acerque lo más que pude, puse firme mi cayado y me senté arriba de este poniéndome lo más cómodo posible, Amber me miro sonriente mientas su madre comenzaba la historia.

-Hace muchos años, cuando en la bella ciudad de Arendelle aún existían los Trolls y las criaturas más mágicas y hermosas del mundo, sucedió uno de los más grandes milagros conocidos en esta ciudad. Todo comenzó cuando los que eran los reyes de la época habían sido bendecidos con dos bellas hijas. La primera y la futura heredera al trono se llamaba Elsa y la menor se llamaba Anna. Las pequeñas princesas eran queridas y amadas por todos, pero un suceso desafortunado hizo que se cerraran las puertas del castillo, en ese entonces nadie lo sabía pero la princesa Elsa había obtenido un poder especial: con sus propias manos podía crear hielo en todas las formas posibles –cuando la madre de Amber dijo esto último el asombro se apodero de mí que casi hace que caiga de mi cayado, alguien tenía los mismos poderes que yo, esto se ponía excitante para mí a cada momento- pero la futura reina tenía un problema: no podía controlar sus poderes ya que el peor de los sentimientos estaba apoderada de ella: el miedo. –no pude sentirme más frustrado por esto muy seguramente ese endemoniado de Pitch tuvo toda la responsabilidad de eso- sus poderes con el miedo que la poseía era peligroso para todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella, por tal motivo los reyes decidieron aislarla de todos, inclusive de su propia hermana, la mayor parte de su vida la Reina de Arendelle tuvo la vida más solitaria de todas, sin amigos ni familia cerca de ella. Con el tiempo las cosas fueron empeorando y la cúspide fue cuando los padres de ella murieron. –me sentí frustrado y enojado me imagine a la pobre Elsa solitaria día y noche, si hubiese sabido… habría sido increíble divertirnos juntos- Todo parecía perdido hasta que llego el día de la coronación y se abrieron las puertas, entonces en el baile la reina dejo salir sus poderes frente a todos los invitados, pero todos la consideraron como una hechicera malvada y comenzaron a perseguirla.

-¡No!- grite mientas empezaba a caminar por la habitación fuera de mí, eso era el colmo ¿Cómo podían?, en mi exalto espante a Amber y por consecuencia a su madre, enseguida le hice señas para que se tranquilizara mientras me iba al rincón de la habitación.

-Querida creo que no debo continuar- Le lance una mirada a Amber como suplica para que no interrumpiera la historia, yo por mi parte controlaría mi carácter explosivo, hasta llegar al final de la historia. Amber convenció a su madre y está un poco indecisa continuo la narración.

-La Reina Elsa huyó muy lejos y ahí fue donde por fin conoció lo bello que era liberar su poder haciendo una de las mejores cosas: un castillo de gran belleza que fue su hogar. Con lo que no contaba la Reina es que en su huida había congelado toda la ciudad y cuando su hermana Anna fue a informárselo el miedo se apodero de ella nuevamente y sin quererlo lastimo a su hermana congelándole el corazón, la princesa Anna con ayuda de su futuro esposo y Rey Kristoff pidieron ayuda a los Trolls para descongelarla pero estos le dijeron que solo un acto de amor verdadero la salvaría. Mientras tanto la Reina Elsa era perseguida por el ahora conocido bandido Hans, en aquel tiempo se hizo pasar por un príncipe amable que parecía tener interés en la Reina Anna y en el pueblo de Arendelle pero sus verdaderas intenciones fueron descubiertas a su debido tiempo. Hans capturo a la Reina Elsa a través de manipulaciones, engaños y por un accidente que hizo que la Reina quedara inconsciente, fue encerrada en una celda donde le cubrieron completamente las manos, al despertar no le fue difícil deshacerse del obstáculo, pero cerca de ahí la Reina Anna moría lentamente ya que Hans la dejo congelándose para que muriera, ya que no la amaba como le había hecho creer, si no que buscaba sus propios intereses. Mientras tanto la Reina Elsa logro escapar y formo una gran tormenta. Hans al darse cuenta fue a perseguirle para matarle, una vez mas le engaño diciéndole que Anna había muerto, la Reina Elsa cayo devastada, aprovechando esto Hans intento matarla pero antes de que lo hiciera su hermana Anna logro protegerla, pero al instante quedo hecha una estatua de hielo, la Reina Elsa al verla lloro y al abrazarla por el amor que le tenía logro salvarla y descongelarla ya que esa era una prueba de amor verdadero. Gracias a que descubrió ese poder, la Reina Elsa pudo descongelar el reino, hacerlo provechoso y feliz para todos. Ya que fue gracias al amor que liberaba de sí misma que supo lo que era ser feliz. Se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía en su interior, lo reflejaría al exterior ya que el amor que sentía era lo más poderoso que podría existir y mientras lo tuviera nunca mas tendría miedo.

Amber aplaudió, mientras su madre le daba un beso a su frente. Yo por mi cuenta tenía la mente más enredada que nunca. Tenía miles de dudas, y alguien tenía que aclarármelo, pero ¿Quién?, antes que la mama de Amber saliera pedí que le comunicara algunas dudas por mí.

-Mami y ¿Que paso después?, ¿Qué ocurrió con la Reina Elsa?

-Después de eso... pues, la Reina duro muy poco en el poder ya que en el cumpleaños de la Princesa Anna, la Reina Elsa tuvo un fuerte resfriado que la hizo caer en cama y por desgracia no se recuperó de eso. Así que la ´Princesa Anna ocupo su lugar, se cuenta que la Reina Elsa fue enterrada cerca de sus padres.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Y el castillo de hielo, lo has visto?

-No cariño, nadie conoce la ubicación de tal castillo. Es una leyenda muy famosa, para este tiempo un castillo de hielo en el caso de que existiera probablemente no este de pie, recuerda que era de hielo.

-Pero, mami…

-Ya jovencita, es muy tarde y tú debes dormir.- La mama de Amber salió de la habitación, y yo mire a la pequeña la cual me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tu mamá tiene razón es hora de poner a Sandy a trabajar, ¡así que a dormir!.

-¿Fue de ayuda para ti, Jack?

-Así es, con tu ayuda, fue más fácil. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme?

-Claro pequeña, lo prometo, ahora descansa.- Acaricie el cabello de la pequeña Amber y salí volando de la habitación. Tenía muchas preguntas, sin duda las investigarla y uniría una por una, hasta descifrar todo. Por alguna razón sentía en mi corazón que mi destino dependía de lo que averiguara sobre Elsa de Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya estoy de regreso. Pidiéndoles que si tienen alguna sugerencia la hagan. Como que curso les gustaría que siguiera la historia, con lemmon sin el… decidan acepto comentarios.

Capituló 2: Espera

Era cerca de media noche, una luna creciente servia de luz de fondo a las pequeñas dunas de nieve que junto con el gran palacio de Norte hacían de fondo a un paisaje digno de memorar. En cierta forma, tener esa vista me ayudo a relajarme un poco ya que me sentía completamente enérgico, tenía mucha información que completar y mi objetivo principal era encontrar todas las respuestas sobre la Reina de las Nieves de Arendelle.  
Tenía que aceptarlo, no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, mi plan inmediato no tenía ninguna forma en concreto, pero si sabia que tenía que preguntar en algún lado y empezaría por la fuente más cercana a mi, sin duda alguna Norte debería tener alguna información que me fuera de utilidad.  
Me acerque a la puerta principal del taller, la cual se encontraba abierta, lo que me pareció raro ya que Norte era completamente estricto con la seguridad. Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando sentí que mis pies se separaban del piso.  
-Pero, ¿que...? Suéltame.  
Lancé hielo con mi cayado y fui soltado, entonces de un rápido movimiento me aleje poniéndome en guardia.  
-Agggrrrr - una gran montaña peluda cubierta de nieve se incorporó malhumoradamente, mientras yo bajaba la guardia. Era un Yeti.  
-Lo siento Phil, de verdad.  
El Yeti comenzó a lanzar gruñidos y gestos no muy amigables, finalizando golpeando su puño sobre su mano. Durante mi estancia con Norte nunca había aprendido el lenguaje de mis amigos peludos, pero sabia lo suficiente de su carácter para entender que si no salía pronto de ahí tendría problemas.  
-Lamento la nieve, yo... me voy a mi habitación, descansa.- Y sin mas, me aleje, dejando tras de mi gruñidos mas fuertes, por mi parte no puede evitar soltar cierta risa ya que encontraba muy divertido molestar a los Yetis, en especial a Phil, aunque no había estado en mi plan, fue gracioso y satisfactorio verlo cubierto de nieve, al fin y al cabo no por nada era el guardián de la diversión.

Continúe mi camino sin mas demora, camine un largo tramo, hasta qué me topé con la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada a la habitación de Norte, la cual se encontraba cerrada y me permitía observar las miles de imágenes de madera tallada de niños y juguetes: era toda un obra de arte.  
Sin mas, le di un par de golpes muy estruendosos a la gran puerta con ayuda de mi cayado, enseguida escuche un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación, parecían caer miles de cosas haciendo ruidos que se confundían con la voz de Norte que hablaba rápidamente, pero ninguna palabra era entendible a mis oídos, después hubo silencio y tras un rechinido la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a mi compañero en guardia con sus espadas y una cara de pocos amigos. Tenía una pijama roja con árboles de Navidad que emitían luz propia, simplemente reí abiertamente, eso era demasiado ¿por qué nunca tenía una cámara para estos momentos? Cuando me reconoció, Norte cambio su semblante de ataque por uno de sorpresa e interrogante a la vez.  
-¿Jack?... Chico, me has asustado ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Algún problema? bueno, primero: ¿Donde estuviste? teníamos una competencia de castillos de hielo...  
-A eso, yo...-  
-... Pero es natural que te hayas rendido antes de tiempo, ya que te diste cuenta que soy el mejor. Pero no debes llegar tan tarde, tuve que ordenar vigilancia en las puertas en vez de cerrarlas para que pudieras pasar. Por cierto que día tan productivo, invente un nuevo juguete que debes ver es...  
-Oye espe...- pero Norte seguía hablando sin dejarme decir palabra, parte de mi estaba acostumbrado a su gran habilidad de hablar sin parar, pero hoy no tenía tiempo para tener una gran conversación, así que forme un gran bola de nieve y la deje caer encima de el.  
-¡Norte, cállate! Sólo escucha, por favor...  
Mi compañero me miro incrédulo, entonces fue mi oportunidad, sin permitirle palabra comencé a narrar todo lo ocurrido en Arendelle. Me encontraba muy entusiasmado contando todo con el mayor detalle posible, mientras Norte por su parte se sacudía la nieve que cubría todo su cuerpo. Cuando termine mi historia, Norte me miraba con sorpresa y asombro, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, solo me miraba. Pasaron algunos segundos, que a mi parecer fue el mayor récord de tiempo que he visto a mi amigo sin hablar.  
-Bueno, y ¿qué opinas? muy seguramente tu debes saber algo de ella. -Insistí algo desesperado, fue entonces cuando Norte salió de su trance, se paso la mano por detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando a todos lados como buscando una respuesta.  
-Veamos... si, ¡claro que la conozco!. La reina Elsa es... no, no es, lo que quiero decir es que, era... ¡Si! era una niña queeee... bueno como decirlo...-Norte balbuceaba como nunca, parecía nervioso y en todo su relato nunca me miro a los ojos, no me fue nada difícil deducir que en lo que iba de esta historia todo era mentira, iba a interrumpirle pero enseguida comenzó a hablar rápido y fluido. -¡Si, lo tengo!, bueno ella dejo de creer muy joven, la ultima vez que la vi se encontraba muy solitaria y muy triste, yo desconocía que tuviera algún tipo de poder sin duda estaba muy bien oculto. Tu sabes que cuando un niño deja de creer, inmediatamente deja de vernos, fue imposible para nosotros ayudarla. Sin embargo sabíamos de ella gracias a su hermana Anna la cual nunca dejo de creer. Pero su vida era siempre la misma: encerrada en su solitaria habitación y pues, eso es todo lo que sé Jack. -Lanzó un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos camino en dirección a su gran dormitorio- Me parece que es tiempo de descansar, mañana haremos esa gran competencia de castillos y... ¿pero... que? -Me eleve a nivel de los ojos de Norte con cara de pocos amigos, lo había inmovilizado de la cintura hacia abajo sin que se percatara, a través de mi cayado lance hielo por el suelo aprovechando el segundo en el que Norte había permanecido inmóvil.  
-No te ofendas amigo, pero tu relato inventado no me hace ninguna gracia. No soy un niño de cinco años que puedas engañar. ¿Por qué me estas ocultando información? -Norte me miro sorprendido con sus grandes ojos azules, a esta altura me recordó su figura de madera cuando me enseño su centro, solo que ahora era de tamaño real. Sinceramente creí que me atacaría o evitaría el tema sin embargo se limitó a desviar la mirada y lanzar un gran suspiro.  
-Sospecho que no te lo quitaras de la cabeza, ¿cierto?  
-Jamás- conteste con determinación.  
-Muy bien, te diré la verdad si primero me contestas el motivo por el que te interesa la reina Elsa en particular.  
Bien, ahora yo era el sorprendido, no sabia que responder, realmente no tenía una razón en particular por la cual me interesara la Reina de las nieves, simplemente se lo atribuía a la curiosidad, el hecho de que hubiera alguien que fuera como yo de cierta forma hacia que me alegrara, aunque ya no existiera actualmente, pero, como saberlo, si ya existió alguien con un poder así, tal vez también exista actualmente o pueda existir en un futuro. Aunque, fuera de todo eso, dentro de mi sentía que había algo más, y Norte me lo había confirmado, si me ocultaba algo es por que me involucraba de alguna forma y deseaba saber que tenía que ver yo en todo esto. Así que solté lo que realmente sentia.  
-Al principio solo era curiosidad Norte, pero si te soy sincero... Siento en mi corazón que parte de mi esta conectado a esa persona.  
-Suponíamos que este momento llegaría algún día, pero para ser sincero realmente esperaba que tardara mucho mas tiempo.  
-¿Suponíamos?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Me sentía molesto y muy confundido, ¿qué información se me estaba ocultado, que todas estas personas (quienes quiera que fueran) sabían, menos yo?  
-Si quieres respuestas, deberás esperar hasta el día de luna nueva. Mientas tanto no podrás salir de los alrededores del polo.  
-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por qué?¡ ¡Faltan cerca de dos semanas para eso! Y, además ¡¿quedarme encerrado?!, es una broma de muy mal gusto Norte.  
-Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora Jack, será hasta esa fecha cuando tengas las respuestas, por ahora no puedo decirte nada mas.-Bien, ahora me sentía furioso, pensaba que Norte jugaba conmigo, por lo que pensé en como sacarle la información, pero, no encontré nada que no fuera por la fuerza y sabia que de ese modo las llevaba de perder. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro agitando mi cayado, realmente deseaba congelar algo o golpear algo para quitar esta frustración.  
-Perdona Jack, debe ser difícil para ti esto, pero yo también tengo motivos para que esperes esa fecha. Ese día sabrás todo lo que te inquieta.  
-Norte si estas haciendo tiempo para que olvide el tema...  
-¡Claro que no muchacho!, ahora que sabes de Elsa, esto debe seguir su curso hasta el final, te doy mi palabra que no te arrepentirás por esperar. -Me tranquilizo un poco el escuchar la promesa de Norte, ya que el siempre solía cumplir lo que prometía sin importar lo que costará. Sin embargo sentía un gran deseo de congelar el taller y todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino hasta encontrar las respuestas que buscaba ya que la paciencia no era mi especialidad, pero era la única elección que tenía si deseaba saber la verdad. Como pude saque toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en mi para controlar mis impulsos, no me quedaba más que darme por vencido, en mi situación actual la propuesta de Norte parecía ser la única opción hacia mi objetivo, así que acepte su propuesta y decidí esperar.

Nada en mis 302 años de inmortal y 18 de mortal me había desesperado mas que esas dos semanas , cada día me parecía un siglo entero y ninguna de las las actividades que hacia me distraían ni un ápice. Tal como había pedido Norte, no me aleje del polo, ni siquiera salí del taller para evitar la tentación de ir a alguna parte y valla que me había costado mucho este encierro, ya que yo era todo un ser libre, con el viento de mi lado siempre iba a donde me iba en gana. A Norte no lo había visto desde aquella noche de su promesa y ni los duendes ni los Yetis me habían dado informes de el, en cierta forma lo extrañaba ya que sus largas platicas me habrían entretenido de alguna forma. Realmente quería salir y divertirme un poco, pero lo que realmente quería, era volver a Arendelle y estar en el castillo de hielo, no había olvidado mi objetivo de hacerlo mi hogar y mi deseo de vivir ahí era cada vez mas y más grande.

Al llegar la noche indicada, me encontraba en el salón principal del taller, donde se encontraba la representación del mundo con las pequeñas luces de los niños que creen en nosotros, desde el último enfrentamiento con Pitch estas habían aumentado notablemente, lo cual me daba gran alegría. Estaba entretenido mirando cada punto, mientras recordaba el nombre del niño al que pertenecía cuando repentinamente una brillante línea de arena dorada captó mi atención, al gírame para ver de donde venia me encontré con mi amigo Sandy, que me miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
-Amigo, ¡cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿A qué has venido?- Sandy comenzó a dibujar imágenes rápidamente arriba de su cabeza, que francamente no entendía, sin duda ya era tiempo de que inventara alguna forma más efectiva de comunicación con el, ya que lo de las imágenes no era nada funcional. Sandy seguía con miles de imágenes cuando se detuvo en una última de el mismo haciendo una reverencia con ambas manos juntas, muy bien esa si la entendía.  
-Pero por que te disculpas, no entiendo...- Entonces todo fue en un segundo, lo ultimo que vi fue una bola dorada que se dirigía directamente hacia mi cabeza.

Me encontraba en el castillo de hielo, al pie de las escaleras, no sabia como, pero aquí estaba, miraba el gran salón cuando una voz rompió el silencio.  
\- Jack- me quede pasmado, pensando si lo habría oído bien, mire en todas direcciones y no había nadie, cuando pensé que me lo había imaginado volví a escucharlo.  
-¡Jack, te necesito!- la voz provenía de la habitación principal, rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella, debía ver a la dueña de aquella voz, sentía que la conocía y no estaría tranquilo hasta verla, me necesitaba y yo a ella. Al estar frente a la puerta la abrí de golpe y una luz intensa me dejo cegado, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo tratando de adaptarme a la luz, todo era completamente blanco, solo a lo lejos observe la silueta de la chica que me llamaba, la cual estaba sujeta por cadenas en las manos y pies, trate de acercarme, pero mientras mas lo hacia la chica mas se alejaba.  
-Jack, ¡ayúdame!  
-¿Como puedo hacerlo?  
-Tú lo sabes, solo confía en ti.  
Entonces la silueta comenzó a desvanecerse, corrí lo mas raído que pude, pero no me acerque ni un poco.  
-¡Espera!  
-No me olvides, Jack.  
-¡Elsa!  
-¡Jack!  
-¡Elsa!  
-¡Jack,despierta!- solo miraba imágenes borrosas, mientras me sacudían violentamente de los hombros. Me sentía mareado, talle ligeramente mis ojos y al enfocar correctamente puede distinguir a Norte quien trataba de despertarme.  
-Ya esta. Me parece que ahora si te pasaste de dosis somnífera Sandy, por poco y no despierta. -Me incorporé con un poco de esfuerzo mirando a mi alrededor, todos mis compañeros guardianes se encontraban ahí. Sandy discutía con Norte (a su manera claro), Conejo estaba recargado en un pilar, con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y Hada...  
-Tus nevados dientes Jack, cada vez mas cristalinos.  
-Jagha, org ja...  
-¿No puedes dejar sus dientes?, cada vez que lo vez es lo mismo Hada.  
-Lo siento Norte, son tan blancos cada vez. Perdón Jack.  
-No hay problema Hada- Esta me sonrió sonrojada alejándose un poco, mientras un poco confundido y molesto me incorporaba.  
\- ¿Por qué me han dormido? y ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Ten por seguro que no es mi madriguera.- Mire a Conejo, el cual caminaba hacia mi con su mirada desafiante, se encontraba molesto, lo cual me parecía bueno ya que molestarlo era mi diversión principal -Si te dormimos es por qué aún no estás listo para saber la ubicación de este lugar, aún eres un irresponsable, pero lo que aún no entiendo es por qué tienden a meterse en problemas cerca de las pascuas, ¿Por qué no en Navidad?  
-¿Problemas? No veo problema, mas molesto que a ti Canguro.  
-Créeme que no estoy de humor Frosty, si quieres mas problemas, yo te los daré con gusto.  
-¡Basta! ¡No comiencen muchachos! Si empiezan, no los detendremos y no tenemos tiempo para eso. -La voz de Norte hizo que bajara la guardia, ya había levantado mi cayado con la intención de congelar a Conejo, lo que había tomado como juego se convirtió en algo serio en un segundo, apestar de ser mi compañero no dejaba de pensar que era todo un engreído. Conejo dio un bufido y se dirigió a dónde estaba y volvió a tomar su pose habitual. Me giré algo molesto y fue entonces que mire con más detalle el lugar donde me encontraba, me parecía increíble. Era más hermoso que el taller de Norte, en la parte central, que era donde nos encontrábamos parados parecía un palacio el piso era un gran círculo que estaba dividido en dos, en una parte se encontraba dibujada la luna nueva con estrellas que brillaban a su alrededor y en el otro lado se mostraba el sol brillando con alguna que otra nube pasando, ambas imágenes parecían estar en tiempo real. En el borde del círculo había cuatro grandes pilares que señalaban en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales y fuera del círculo empezaba lo que para mí fue un gran bosque, pero no era común, ya que entre uno y otro pilar se observaba un tramo de bosque diferente, al mirar todos pude deducir que cada uno representaba cada una de las cuatro estaciones. Me acerqué hacia la de invierno, hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista podía ver nieve y árboles sin hojas una pequeña ráfaga de viento helado inundó mis pulmones y unas inmensas ganas de adentrarme en aquel bosque eran tentadoras. Ese lugar era simplemente increíble, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, ¿Qué lugar era este?  
-Norte, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
-Estas en mi hogar. Bienvenido Jack Frost. -Gire en dirección de la voz que había contestado, pero no era la de mi compañero. Un chico aproximadamente de mi edad me miraba con una sonrisa, tenía el pelo castaño y su piel era morena, vestía de forma juvenil y en su mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un bastón que sobrepasaba su altura.  
\- Y estas aquí, para decidir tu destino.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Primero que nada lamento el largo tiempo que tarde en escribir, me ha pasado de todo y lamentablemente tuve que dejarlo de lado.

Pero gracias a los mensajes que he recibido en apoyo y petición decidí retomarlo, espero y les agraden estos nuevos capítulos y espero sus comentarios.

Le agradezco a XkanakoX, camiliny08, Andrea y Naturberd y paokz21 por seguirme ;) Muchas Gracias.

Capítulo 3: Tiempo.

-¿Decidir mi destino?... antes que nada: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Me encontraba tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decirme el chico que tenía frente de mí. Sentía una gran confusión y mi ansiedad crecía a cada segundo.  
-Tengo nombres variados, pero comúnmente me conocen como el padre tiempo.  
Mire al muchacho de arriba abajo muy escépticamente y enseguida lance una sonora carcajada.  
-¡Muy buena broma! ¡Si no eres más que un niñito!  
-¡Jack! -Hada me miraba con espanto, mientras el resto de mis compañeros hacían gestos de desaprobación.  
-¡Eres un completo irrespetuoso!  
-Déjalo Conejo, es normal que piense de esa forma, ya que siempre se tiene una imagen algo añeja de mí. 

El chico/Padre tiempo sonrío y fue acercándose a mí, enseguida me extendió la mano en señal de saludo. Lo mire detenidamente a los ojos, a pesar de su figura infantil y mis múltiples dudas, al ver su mirada me dio confianza y su expresión vivaz me dio cierta seguridad, así que imite su gesto. Cuando nuestras manos se estrecharon un calor intenso recorrió mi cuerpo, y un recuerdo de mi vida mortal llego a mi mente: era un día caluroso verano, estaba caminado descalzo sobre el pasto. A diferencia del recuerdo de los dientes, este recuerdo era real, sentía y veía todo como si estuviese pasando nuevamente, sentía la calidez del sol y la frescura del viento recorriendo mi cuerpo, a lo lejos observe la figura de mi hermana acercándose hacia mi, pero, no podía ser, me parecía imposible y la idea de estar soñando cruzo mi mente. Así que en ese momento de incredulidad, recurrí a una acción común con tal de comprobar si aquello era real o no. Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras me daba un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aquello fuera cierto, al abrirlos me encontré de regreso en el gran salón con el chico frente a mí, aun sonriéndome. Mire a mí al rededor desconcertado, decepcionado y algo molesto.  
-No fue un sueño. Todo fue completamente real.  
-Pero... ¿Cómo es posible?  
-Te lo explico si me devuelves mi mano.  
Baje la mirada hacia mi mano, aún sostenía con fuerza la mano del chico, así que rápidamente lo solté algo apenado.  
-Lo siento.  
-Gracias. Bueno, primero que nada te doy la bienvenida al bosque del tiempo, este es mi hogar, como su nombre y el mío lo indica, el curso de los tiempos es en lo que me desempeño. Lo que sentiste y viste fue un recuerdo que estaba en tu memoria olvidado, lo único que hice fue regresarte a esa época para que lo revivieras. Eso es pan comido para mí, podría hacerte vivir nuevamente tu primer palabra, o tus primeros pasos, ya que es algo que forma parte de tu línea natural de vida, no cambia tu curso del tiempo y el de nadie más, si te he dado esa vivencia es para que confíes en mí, ya que deseo ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme?, ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tus compañeros guardianes me han informado que tienes ciertas inquietudes sobre Elsa de Arendelle ¿qué es lo que te gustaría saber sobre ella?  
-¡Todo lo que sepas!- conteste más que exigente, me estaba cansando y toda esta situación me resultaba sumamente extraña. -No sé por qué razón desde que mencione el nombre de Elsa se me está evitando información. Sin duda hay algo oculto que no me están diciendo. Y si no me lo dicen, buscare por mis medios hasta encontrar las respuestas.-Me había puesto algo a la defensiva, pero lo cierto era que deseaba saber la verdad a toda costa.  
El padre tiempo me miraba, serenamente mientras sonreía.  
-Este día sabrás todo Jack.  
-Pero... Tiempo, no crees que deberíamos esperar un poco más.  
-No podemos posponerlo más Hada, estoy completamente seguro que Jack sabrá manejarlo, además el ciclo del tiempo así lo exige. Bien Jack este día tomaras una decisión y a partir de esta tomaras muchas más... solo con paso el tiempo sabrás si esta elección fue lo que realmente deseabas. Primero que nada debo decirte que yo no te diré nada en absoluto sobre lo que ocurrido con Elsa...  
-¿¡Entonces para que estoy aquí!?- grite lo más molesto que pude, ya estaba harto de todo este misterio- ¡Ya es suficiente! Me voy.- Camine rápidamente mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida pero no había más que los bosques, trate de invocar a viento pero no aparecía por ningún lado, esto me extrañó mucho, bien ahora tampoco sabía cómo salir de ahí.  
-Eres muy desesperado Jack, espero también aprendas a controlar un poco tus emociones en este viaje.  
-¿Viaje?, ¿A dónde?  
-Para que entiendas lo que le ocurrió a Elsa deberás verlo por ti mismo. Harás un viaje en el tiempo.  
Mi mente se quedó en blanco, ¿acababa de decir, viaje en el tiempo? Si no me hubiera dado la demostración hace un momento, muy seguramente le habría tomado por un loco, pero aun así no podía creerlo del todo.  
-¿Cómo podré hacerlo? Tú mismo mencionaste que no puedo intervenir en hechos pasados de otros.  
-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Pero confía en mí, eso no pasara. Ahora bien, dime Jack, ¿Estás dispuesto a regresar al pasado?  
-¡Claro!, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿cuándo me puedo ir?  
-¿Harás todo lo que te pida, sin dudar?  
-Sí.  
-Entonces ven conmigo por favor.  
Camine junto al padre tiempo hasta que llegamos al centro del salón, al hacerlo la luna nueva apareció en el cielo y el piso se volvió de un cielo nocturno estrellado.  
\- ¿Estás listo?  
-¡Más que nunca!  
-Bien, te explicaré lo que pasará. Conoces toda la historia de Elsa hasta el día que descongelo el reino, por la helada que ella misma provocó. De eso no hay nada más que agregar, lo que es de tu interés es lo que ocurrió después. Llegarás a Arendelle dos meses después, lo cual nos lleva justo a la temporada de invierno siguiente al incidente. Lo primero que debes saber es que tú ya viviste esa época, por lo tanto debes evitar encontrarte con tu versión pasada, según mis cálculos en aquel tiempo tendrías cerca de 150 años, muy probablemente cuando llegues a Arendelle tu yo del pasado estará en su tarea de llevar el invierno a la ciudad. Para evitar que te encuentres con él, irás en tu versión humana o mejor dicho como Jack Overland y para eso...-En seguida saco una cadena colgando de su cuello con un pequeño reloj de arena, al verla de cerca, observe que dentro de esta en vez de tener arena tenía un líquido azul brillante. -Este líquido té dará vida por un lapso de tiempo. Al ser elegido guardián se te ha dado ese privilegio, hombre de la Luna regala la oportunidad una sola vez, podríamos decir que por agradecimiento a tu esfuerzo y ayuda por mantener la esperanza en el mundo, a esto le he agregado algo de mi toque personal, es un regalo y una sorpresa, espero sea de tu agrado cuando te des cuenta de el. Como verás esta es un oportunidad especial y única, por eso deseo volver a preguntarte si realmente deseas continuar con esto, no trato de hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero tal vez tengas deseo de utilizar este elixir en otra ocasión.  
-Quiero continuar.

Estaba más que seguro que nunca, no tenía nada que pensar, mi vida pasada estaba más que aclarada. Lo había recordado todo con la ayuda de los dientes y sabía que esa vida había terminado el día que había sido elegido como Jack Frost por hombre de la Luna. Sin duda un poco de tiempo con mi familia sería agradable, pero ya tenía mi meta fijada y tenía que terminarla.  
-Ahora mantén tu cayado firme sobre el piso y no lo sueltes hasta que yo te diga- enseguida me coloco la cadena con el reloj en el cuello.-Toma el elixir de la vida hasta la última gota.  
Seguí su indicación tal como me había dicho, sentí como el líquido hacía cosquillas en mi boca, como recorría mí garganta y llegaba a cada parte de mi cuerpo, una calidez se apoderó de mí y al mismo tiempo tuve frío, repentinamente una bocanada de airé entró por mis pulmones, ¡estaba respirando otra vez! sentía el latido de mi corazón, mi piel cambio a un color más bronceado, sentí mi cabello y este no soltaba escarcha. ¡Estaba vivo! Una alegría inmensa me recorrió, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y comencé a reír como nunca. Estaba feliz.  
-Sé que estas emocionado pero aún no sueltes el cayado Jack.  
Mire mi mano la cual aún estaba sujetando mi cayado el cual se había vuelto de hielo.  
-El espíritu de guardián del invierno ha sido absorbido por tu cayado, el cual se quedara aquí hasta tu regreso, es importante que recuerdes tu juramento de guardián.- El padre tiempo tomo un tramo de mi cayado y puso su rostro cerca del mío con el rostro serio, en cierta forma sentí como si me estuviera juzgando .-Ahora harás un juramento. ¿Juras regresar a cumplir tu deber como guardián en cuanto hayas cumplido tu propósito como mortal?  
-Lo juro.

Enseguida mi cayado adquirió un color azul rey que brillaba con pequeños copos de nieve que caían, era como un día nevado.  
\- Perfecto, ya está todo completo. Puedes soltarlo, estará aquí cuando regreses.  
En cuanto lo solté se formó un campo de hielo transparente a su al rededor creando una barrera.  
-Es hora que te vallas. No debes perder más tiempo, es momento que te despidas de tus compañeros ya que no los verás en un rato.  
Camine en dirección a mis amigos, antes de que hiciera o dijera palabra Hada ya estaba abrazándome.  
-Jack cuídate, te estaremos esperando.  
-Gracias Hada.  
Sandy también me deseó suerte, bueno al menos eso intérprete de todas sus imágenes. Me dio un abrazo y enseguida Norte hizo lo propio tomándome por sorpresa, estaba casi asfixiándome.  
-Cuídate, estarás bien Jack ya lo verás.  
-Gracias Norte. Estoy listo para lo que sea.  
-Oye chico, no te entusiasmes tanto, este viaje es serio, un error podría ser desastroso y tú no eres nada prudente ni cuidadoso que digamos.  
-Me subestimas canguro, soy listo y claro muy cuidadoso.  
-Realmente lo dudo, yo creo que no deberías ir, aún eres imprudente y rebelde.  
-¿Qué te pasa Conejo? -Norte intervino antes que yo replicará. -En el tiempo que Jack ha pasado a mi lado ha mejorado mucho. En ese aspecto no debemos preocuparnos.  
-¡Bah!, no importa, que haga lo que quiera.  
Conejo se fue al rincón más lejos de la habitación dándole la espalda a todos.  
-Yo creo que Conejo es el más preocupado por ti Jack- El padre tiempo me susurró muy sonriente.  
A veces me costaba creer que Conejo realmente se preocupara por mí, dado que nuestra relación estaba basada en peleas y bromas constantes, que desde mi punto de vista eran formas de aprecio, algo extraño de demostrar, pero sin duda eran las más sinceras. Lo que no sabía es que si para él tenía el mismo significado.  
El padre tiempo me hizo una seña para que le siguiera, caminamos hasta la entrada del bosque de invierno, donde nuevamente me miró seriamente.  
-Ahora, unas sugerencias: al terminar tu asunto deberás volver para cumplir tu deber como guardián como ya lo haz jurado. Tu lapso de tiempo es de un año de vida, el cual comenzó en el momento en que tomaste la última gota de elixir, te llevarás el reloj de arena para que lleve la cuenta por ti.

Tome el reloj que tenía entre mis manos y observe un par de granitos en el fondo que corroboraban lo que el padre tiempo me había dicho, mí tiempo de vida estaba corriendo.

-En cuanto se termine la arena serás traído de vuelta aquí, ese reloj es tu llave de regreso, por tal motivo te recomiendo siempre traerlo contigo. Debo advertirte que si no lo llevas puesto cuando se termine el último grano de arena, no podrás ser transportado y por lo tanto tu destino será la muerte inmediata y para siempre, no serás ni humano ni guardián. Debes cuidar este reloj, espero que este punto te quede muy claro Jack, el hecho de que te ocurriera algo no solo afectaría tu futuro si no el del resto del mundo que conoces, espero que ahora si comprendas la magnitud del problema de no ser cuidadoso.

Enseguida empecé a entender la preocupación de mis compañeros guardianes, si no cumplía con lo pactado o algo me pasaba todo lo que hasta ahora conociera o hubiera hecho ya no existiría, y eso incluía el haber conocido a Jamie y haberme convertido en guardián, lo cual beneficiaría a Pitch en su propósito de establecer una nueva era obscura y eso era algo que no deseaba que ocurriera.  
-Entiendo perfectamente.  
-También bebo recordarte que no debes hablar con nadie de cosas ni hechos que aún no hayan ocurrido, eso también podría causar cambios en el futuro, solo mézclate y acóplate con la gente de la época, tú sabrás la mejor forma de hacerlo, te daré esta bolsa con dinero de la época, por cualquier cosa que necesites.

Tome la bolsa y la amarre a mi cintura mientras el padre tiempo levantaba su bastón y tocaba la superficie del bosque de invierno.

-Y ahora mi última recomendación: disfruta al máximo de tu año de vida. Ahora debes irte, está por ocultarse la luna y se cerrará el portal, los viajes en el tiempo son mejores y más precisos en los días de luna nueva por eso te he hecho esperar. En cuanto cruces, veras un sendero, camina unos tres kilómetros y llegaras a Arendelle, una vez ahí, podrás empezar tu búsqueda. Debo recordarte que ahora ya no tienes la inmortalidad así que procura no hacer nada riesgoso, ¿Entendido?  
-Muy claro.  
-Ahora camina hacia el bosque y mucha suerte Jack. Nos veremos pronto.  
Incline la cabeza en agradecimiento y mire a mis amigos guardianes que me miraban entre preocupación y alegría.  
-Todo estará bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí. No les fallare. Los veré en un año.  
Camine hasta quedar frente al portal, antes de cruzar me giré y grite en la dirección de Conejo.  
-¡Canguro!- Este volteo y me miró con cara de enojo.-Espero que te prepares, por qué cuando vuelva lanzaré una gran helada en estas pascuas!  
Enseguida su rostro se volvió sorpresa y de un rápido movimiento cruce hacia el bosque no sin antes escuchar su respuesta.  
-¡Más te vale Frosty!


	4. Chapter 4

Para que vean que los he compensado por esperar.

Capítulo 4: Sensación

Cuando mis pies tocaron la nieve, giré en dirección del gran salón del tiempo, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar, encontré el sendero que el padre tiempo me dijo debía seguir. A lo lejos pude observar la ciudad Arendelle y agradecí el hecho de que el camino aún no estuviera cubierto por la nieve, si no, sería difícil avanzar por él. Empecé a caminar y un frío me invadió, me encontraba descalzo y mi vestimenta era muy ligera, empecé a sentir frío y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, me agaché por un puño de nieve que introduje a mi boca, está se derritió al instante, bebí el líquido frío y entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta que todo era real: ¡estaba vivo otra vez! Cada uno de mis cinco sentidos así me lo confirmaba, me inundo una gran felicidad: salte, corrí y en cada momento lanzaba un sonoro grito acompañado de risas. Después de un rato de júbilo me deje caer sobre una montaña de nieve, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo mientras esperaba que los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración se normalizaran. Una vez que estuve más tranquilo comencé a reflexionar sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo, el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutarlo y sobretodo el motivo que me había llevado hasta ahí, así que sin más comencé a planificar como haría para llegar hasta Elsa.

No tenía ningún plan en concreto, solo iba sobre la marcha y lo primero que tenía que hacer era llegar al castillo, así que de un movimiento intente incorporarme, y digo lo intente, por qué cuando hice el movimiento de querer levantarme mi frente choco con algo, fue bastante doloroso, dado que ya me había acostumbrado a mi falta de sensaciones no fue nada agradable, me sentía mareado y me punzaba la zona donde había recibido el golpe.  
-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Al abrir los ojos un hombre me extendía la mano en señal de ayuda. Me quedé pasmado, era el primer adulto que me hablaba y veía desde hace muchos siglos, nuevamente la incredulidad se apoderó de mí.  
-¿Me habla a mí?, ¿puede verme?  
-Si, claro: joven, moreno, delgado, descalzo... Si, te veo.  
Lance un grito de emoción, aquel hombre me miró asustado, aún tenía la mano extendida así que la tome y enseguida me ayudó a levantarme.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Perdón si te asustado, no es muy común ver a alguien tirado así en la nieve y con tan poca ropa, creí que estarías herido.  
-Descuide solo estaba descansando.  
-Una extraña forma de descansar, me llamo Albert, mucho gusto.-Albert era alto, castaño, de tez blanca y ojos azul profundo, era robusto y un poco más alto que yo, a primera vista me pareció una persona bondadosa.  
-Soy Jack Fros... Overland, Jack Overland un placer conocerlo.  
-Nunca había escuchado ese apellido y por tu vestimenta diría que eres forastero, ¿Vienes de visita a Arendelle?  
-Así es.  
-Entonces permíteme llevarte, el camino es largo y con este frío puedes pescar un resfriado, iremos en mi trineo, espero no te importe que vallamos un poco apretados, tengo un cargamento de leña que resta espacio, pero te aseguro que será un viaje divertido.  
Le agradecí a Albert su ayuda y lo seguí hacia el trineo, el cual era jalado por dos renos, en la parte trasera había una gran montaña de leña y en la parte delantera se encontraba sentado un niño de no más de 10 años.  
-Papá, te has tardado.  
-Lo siento Oliver, me entretuve un poco con este agradable joven que nos acompañará de regreso, por favor dale una manta para que se cubra el frío y un lugar donde sentarse.  
Oliver cumplió la orden de su padre y una vez todos estuvimos cómodos emprendimos el viaje hacia la ciudad.  
-¿Vienes a la celebración?  
-¿Celebración? No, vengo por algo personal.  
-Si es algo de comercio, debo informarte que la ciudad está en preparativos para el cumpleaños de nuestra reina, toda esta semana estará cerrado el puerto por las actividades que se realizarán: obras de teatro, musicales, festivales y para culminar habrá un gran baile en el castillo, mucha gente de otros reinos ha venido, hay mucho movimiento, ya he conocido toda clase de personas y costumbres extranjeras por eso no me ha impresionado tanto tu forma de actuar. Pero aquí no es recomendable llevar ese tipo de ropa, el invierno es bastante fuerte y créeme no te gustaría enfermarte.  
-Gracias por la recomendación y ¿Cuándo es el baile en el castillo?  
\- La próxima semana, el día que inicia la temporada de invierno. Las festividades concluirán con ese baile que es el día que nuestra reina cumplirá 22 años. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad con la nueva información recibida, ya tenía el primer paso en mi plan, si quería conocer a Elsa tendría que estar en ese baile.

Continuamos recorriendo el sendero, mientras Albert hablaba sin parar de cosas como el clima, comida, renos, barcos o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera, sin duda era muy elocuente. Ni Oliver ni yo aportamos más palabras que un si o no, ya que Albert no daba mucha oportunidad. Sin duda fue en viaje agradable y muy corto, cuando me había percatado ya estábamos en la entrada de la ciudad. Un arco era el inicio de un largo puente, que cruzaba la parte más estrecha de mar el cual rodeaba en su mayor parte la ciudad, algunos trineos y carruajes pasaban con distintas cargas: hielo, semillas y telas, muchos barcos se encontraban anclados al puerto con gente trabajando en ellos, Albert disminuyó la velocidad para poder transitar ya que mucha gente se encontraba en la labor de decorar cada rincón de la ciudad, cada hogar y establecimiento se encontraba en proceso de ser decorado. Aquel ambiente me daba un gran entusiasmo.  
-Dime Jack, ¿En qué lugar puedo dejarte?  
-En cualquier posada estaría bien.  
-Justamente mi esposa es dueña de uno de las mejores alojamientos de la ciudad, si gustas puedes quedarte ahí, es muy cómodo.  
-Me encantaría.  
Dimos vuelta en algunas calles más hasta que llegamos a una gran plaza, en el centro había una fuente, este lugar estaba completamente decorado con banderines azules y copos de nieve. Nos detuvimos en la primera esquina, donde se levantaba una gran casa de madera de color blanco y azul con muchos balcones donde sin duda debía haber huéspedes. Albert me dejo en la entrada principal y pidió a Oliver que me enseñara el lugar mientras el iba a descargar la leña, en la parte trasera del lugar.  
Estando frente al lugar vi un letrero que decía "bienvenidos al copo azul", sin duda toda la ciudad tenía relación con el invierno.  
-¿Eres un espíritu?  
Baje la vista hacia mi pequeño acompañante el cual me miraba expectante.  
-No.  
-¿Y antes lo eras?  
Durante mi larga vida inmortal había conocido todo tipo de niños y sabía por experiencia que engañarlos no era fácil, además de no desear hacerlo, me intrigaba saber por qué sospechaba de mí de esa manera.  
-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?  
-¡Lo sabía! Yo te vi bajar del cielo con una luz tras de ti, llame a mi padre para que lo viera pero no le dije lo que yo había visto, los adultos son difíciles de convencer, pero al parecer cuando te encontró ya no había luz... ¿Tú no nos harás daño verdad?  
-¡De ninguna manera!, escucha Oliver, no soy malo, estoy en un misión y cuando la cumpla me iré, no debes temerme, si tú quieres seremos amigos y nos divertiremos mucho. Pero debes prometerme mantener el secreto y no decirle a nadie.  
Oliver me estudio detenidamente, enseguida me sonrió mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo la cual tome de inmediato.  
-Lo prometo Jack, ahora sígueme te llevaré con mama.  
Seguí a mi compañero dentro del lugar el cual era cálido en comparación del exterior, miles de cortinas adornaban cada esquina de la habitación, había sillones y mesitas a ambos lados del pasillo central el cual terminaba al fondo con un recibidor en el cual una mujer ligeramente corpulenta esperaba.  
-¡Mama!  
Oliver corrió al encuentro de aquella mujer la cual salió fuera de su estancia para darle un abrazo.  
-Donde te metes pequeño, te dije que no fueras al bosque, pero te has escabullido nuevamente.  
-Lo siento mamá, para compensarte te he traído un huésped. Jack ella es mi mama  
-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Beth es un...  
La madre de Oliver se detuvo y me miró horrorizada, yo me disponía a saludarle pero un grito sordo hizo que me detuviera.  
-¡Pero, jovencito como puede esta vestido así, con esta helada!  
De un movimiento me tomo el brazo mientras me dirigía a una planta superior. Subimos algunos peldaños hasta que llegamos a un pasillo con varias puertas. Recorrimos todo el pasillo y entramos a la última habitación. Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras la mama de Oliver prendía unas velas.  
-¡Esto es completamente inaceptable, pescara un resfriado!, ¡Debe cubrirse de inmediato! ¿Dónde está su equipaje?  
-No traje.  
-¡Qué no trajo!... Oh, ¿acaso creyó que iría al desierto? Es que los extranjeros son tan raros deberían darles algún guía de...  
Oliver se reía entre dientes y volteaba los ojos cuando su madre exageraba algunos puntos, después de una larga reprimenda, se ofreció a comprarme algo de ropa, mientras me ordenaba tomar un baño, así que después de entregarle un poco de dinero, se marchó llevándose a Oliver dejándome algo abochornado por mi falta de atención.  
Una vez que me quede solo, mire cada rincón de la habitación, la cual me resultó agradable, solo había una mesita, un sillón y la cama a la cual me dirigí para recostarme: era suave, sentí cada textura mientras me acurrucaba, estaba agotado a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa. Me daría un baño e inmediatamente haría una siesta, así que de un salto me dirigí al cuarto de baño, al entrar encontré una tina de madera gigante con agua caliente, la toque y estaba adecuada, decidido me dirigí hacia una pequeño escalón para poder entrar a la tina, pero en mi trayecto encontré un espejo tan alto como mi altura. Nada me había impresionado más que mi propio reflejo, casi me desplomo de la impresión: sabía que era yo, pero era un yo que no conocía, comencé a mover distintas partes de mi cuerpo para salir de mi incredulidad, movimientos que mi parte del espejo realizó perfectamente. Ya más convencido comencé a mirar cada detalle: era más alto, mi rostro estaba más definido, sentía que mi pecho al igual que mis brazos y piernas estaban en forma más atlética aunque sin exagerar, me veía mayor de la edad que había muerto, tal ve años más... Entonces entendí lo que el padre tiempo había dicho con "algo de su toque personal" sin duda el debió pensar que esto me ayudaría con mi propósito, si Elsa estaba a punto de cumplir 22 años, mi apariencia podría ayudar para poder acercarme a ella. No me molestaba el cambio en absoluto, en muchas ocasiones me había preguntado cómo me vería un poco más adulto y con esto ya tenía un idea, pero una cosa tenía segura, aunque hubiese cambiado por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Entonces, ¿quieres conocer a la reina?  
-Así es.  
Después de haberme aseado y haber recuperado fuerzas con la siesta y la comida, Oliver y yo estábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, había optado por contarle mi propósito al venir a Arendelle, sabía que él podría darme un panorama de lo que me aguardaba, además de necesitar un aliado, me daba gusto tener su compañía.  
-Pues será muy fácil, ella suele salir a dar paseos frecuentemente. Antes del incidente con el hielo, nadie le conocía, pero ahora es más cercana a la gente y el castillo tiene abierta las puertas todo el tiempo, aunque he de decir que estará cerrado esta semana por los preparativos para el baile, muy seguramente podrás verle hasta ese día. Sabes me alegra que todo se haya arreglado con la nuestra reina antes era na ciudad muy triste, recuerdo que nadie salía a pasear o divertirse, antes solía tener muchas pesadillas, pero desde que se arregló todo desaparecieron.

Oliver se quedó con la vista perdida, pareciendo recordar los malos momentos, naturalmente yo sabía el mal que había tenido la ciudad y eso era obra de Pitch. Ante la distracción de mi acompañante tome una bola de nieve lanzándosela, el reacciono al instante y comenzamos una batalla donde las risas y diversión dispersaron los malos recuerdos.

Camino de regreso nos sentíamos más contentos, cada que podíamos hacíamos bromas entre nosotros, al tener esa distracción no nos percatamos que habíamos caminado por una calle diferente, estaba obscureciendo y ese callejón en particular estaba muy obscuro, no había gente a los alrededores, me resulto en sumo extraño… una neblina densa que conocía a la perfección, puse a Oliver tras de mí y él se aferró a mi brazo.

-No temas, yo te protegeré.

Entonces vi la sombra de Pitch que recorría las paredes de un lado a otro, puse a Oliver sobre mi espalda y comencé a perseguirla, cada vez se hacía más y más grande, hasta que llego al castillo y una vez ahí la sombra lo cubrió en su totalidad haciendo que este se derrumbara, entonces la silueta de Pitch se lanzó hacia nosotros, cubrí a Oliver con mi cuerpo pero en vez de atacarnos la niebla desapareció bajo el suelo, mire hacia el castillo y este estaba intacto. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, la gente caminaba alegremente era una noche era apacible.

-¿Eso realmente ocurrirá Jack?

-Solo fue una pesadilla, no ocurrirá.

Mire a Oliver, le sonreí y lo abrace para tranquilizarle. Mientras, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, debía pensar como haría para enfrentar nuevamente a Pitch, sin que nadie saliera lastimado.


	5. Chapter 5

Y uno más…

Capítulo 5: Sensatez.

Estaba terminando el séptimo de 43 pendientes que tenía que revisar esa mañana. Mi escritorio estaba cubierto en su totalidad de hojas de permisos, listados, memorándums, invitaciones y cartas de variados países: simplemente todo aquello era un caos total que parecía no tener fin. Firmé y releí la carta que acababa de escribir para un exportador de telas del reino vecino, una vez que corroboré que todo estaba correcto la puse en un sobre, la selle y la coloque sobre la charola de correspondencia, di un suspiro mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y por inercia mi vista se dirigió hacia el ventanal. Un cielo azul claro se alcanzaba a distinguir hasta donde mirara, las hojas de los árboles se mecían acompasadamente y unos cuantos rayos de sol atravesaban los vidrios sin dificultad, puse mi mano a su alcance y una calidez se apoderó de mí, cerré mis ojos pensando que sin duda era un día precioso como para estar desperdiciándolo dentro de una habitación...

De alguna manera había llegado al río, me encontraba flotando gracias a una placa de hielo que estaba en mis pies, la cual me tenía inmóvil. Era una noche serena con luna llena, un cielo estrellado hacía juego con los árboles de alrededor creando un ambiente apacible, mire hacia la orilla y gracias al brillo de la luna, distinguí lo que parecía ser un joven con pelo desaliñado y un cayado, pero estaba muy lejos de mí, me extrañó verle ahí así que quise acercarme para verle mejor, pero no podía moverme.  
-¿Deseas conocerme?- La voz provenía de aquel joven, no sabía por qué, pero el escucharle me dio seguridad.  
-Sí.  
-Entonces, cree en mí. No estás sola.  
El joven toco con su cayado la superficie del agua y un brillo blanco recorrió el agua mientras la congelaba, cuando la luz llego hasta donde me encontraba mis pies se liberaron, así que corrí, pero por más que lo hacía, no me acercaba a la orilla, por lo contrario me alejaba, de repente me detuve y al hacerlo el hielo comenzó a romperse haciendo que cayera al agua helada.

Me desperté sobresaltada mirando a mi alrededor, ¡¿cómo podía haberme quedado dormida?! El cansancio me había vencido, pero, ¿Que significaba ese sueño? Muy dentro de mi deseaba que fuera real, que maravilloso sería si existiera... ¡¿pero, qué estaba pensando?! Me regañe a mí misma por discurrir de esa manera, tenía obligaciones y debía cumplirlas. De un tirón me incorporé, tome la siguiente hoja, una pluma y tintero para comenzar a escribir nuevamente, al terminar la primera línea me detuve ya que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.  
-¡Elsa, Buenos días!- mi hermana hizo aparición con su característico humor risueño. Me levante y fui a su encuentro.  
-Hermana, ¡buen día! ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Plácidamente, ¡oh Elsa! estoy tan contenta, hoy inician las celebraciones por tu cumpleaños, ¿No estás emocionada?  
-Pues...  
-¿Aún sigues indecisa? ¡Todo es en tu honor! El pueblo está ansioso y claro yo también.  
-Pero Anna yo insisto en que con una pequeña celebración habría...  
-¡De ninguna manera!, después de mucho tiempo, estaré contigo celebrando un cumpleaños, no pienso dejar que pase tan desapercibidamente.  
Estaba de acuerdo con Anna en el hecho de que no habíamos hecho muchas cosas juntas, pero esta celebración desde mi punto de vista era muy extravagante e innecesaria ya que además de las múltiples ocupaciones diarias tenía que hacer, también debía organizar los preparativos del baile que he de decir, me quitaban bastante tiempo, que bien podría utilizar en algo más productivo. Mi idea de fiesta de cumpleaños era algo más privado, eso sólo incluía a mi hermana, a Kristoff y a Olaf, ya que por mis antecedentes de vida solitaria no había hecho amigos el hecho de tener un baile con personas desconocidas no me daba gran entusiasmo. Esto se lo había planteado a Anna, pero se negó rotundamente a cancelarlo, argumentando que tenía que conocer la mayor cantidad de gente posible para que no estuviera tan aislada del mundo. La verdad es que aún no me sentía lista para un evento así, después de lo ocurrido hace poco, sentía miedo de cómo sería juzgada por mis poderes. Aunque estaban controlados, no me gustaba la idea de exhibirlos para probarlo, y muy probablemente me pedirían alguna demostración en algún momento del baile, ya que mucha gente extranjera había acudido para las festividades. La primera prueba de mi sospecha había ocurrido en un paseo matutino por el pueblo que había tenido hace una semana, estaba apenas cruzando las puertas del castillo, cuando me encontré con varios niños que al verme me pidieron que les hiciera miles cosas con nieve, al concedérselos, más personas se acercaron, de forma que me llenaron de preguntas y peticiones, llego un punto que me sentí abrumada y gracias a la intervención de Kristoff que me saco de ahí, pude tranquilizarme, sin duda el estar con toda esa multitud me hizo sentir como una atracción turística. Por eso sentía que el baile transcurriría de la misma forma.  
-No lo razones tanto Elsa, todo estará bien. Yo te protegeré de lo que sea.  
-Nunca dudaría de eso.  
-¡Entonces, ya está! Saldremos por la tarde a dar un paseo, ¿Entendido?  
-Anna, tengo mucho trabajo...  
-Ni hablar, yo te ayudaré y juntas terminaremos a tiempo, no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente. Y además vengo con algo que nos motivará.  
Anna salió de la habitación volviendo enseguida con una charola repleta de chocolates, los dejo en medio del escritorio y se sentó al lado opuesto de donde yo me sentaba.  
-Bueno, ya está todo listo, empecemos.  
No pude evitar sonreír, sin duda mi hermana sabia como alegrar mi día, así que me senté, comí tres chocolates y reanudamos el trabajo.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde nos dirigíamos hacia la plaza de la ciudad. En un tiempo en que me pareció un logro, terminamos todos los pendientes, me sentía más animada y lista para divertirme un poco.  
Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y yo, íbamos sobre un carruaje que estaba descubierto en la parte de arriba para que saludáramos la gente, en nuestro recorrido. Cada calle por donde transitábamos se encontraba adornada con motivos azules y en su mayoría con copos nieve, la gente caminaba por las calles con banderas que tenían el emblema de Arendelle, nos saludaban, aplaudían y vitoreaban, sin duda era un ambiente cálido y feliz.  
-¡¿Lo ves hermana?! Todos te aclaman. ¡Te aprecian!  
Sonreí a mi hermana mientras asentía, sin duda tenía razón, mi prejuicio no me me dejaba ver más allá, como agradecía el hecho de que Anna me hubiera hecho ver la verdad.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, había mucha gente aglomerada, así que decidimos continuar a pie para poder disfrutar del festival, al hacerlo la gente nos abría paso, mientras nos hacía reverencias, de esa forma fue más fácil llegar al centro de la plaza. Todo al rededor eran carpas en las cuales se realizaban diversas actividades culturales: obras de teatro, marionetas para los niños y grupos de música donde también se podía bailar, Anna y Kristoff acudieron a la pista, mi hermana era bastante buena, lo cual escondía la falta de práctica de mi futuro cuñado, Olaf giraba alrededor de ambos como si lanzará flores imaginarias, era algo gracioso verlos.  
Por mi parte continúe explorando en distintas direcciones observando el decorado, pensaba encaminarme hacia el teatro, cuando un ligero jalón de mi vestido hizo que bajara la vista, encontrándome con una pequeña niña.  
-Hola pequeña.  
-¿Tú eres la reina de las nieves?  
Me extrañó esta pregunta, no tenía idea que me hubieran puesto algún sobrenombre.  
-Me llamo Elsa, reina de Arendelle.  
-¿Pero haces nieve?  
-Sí.  
-Muéstralo. Quiero ver nevar.  
Mire a la niña, la cual me miraba impaciente, sin duda era molesto que una pequeña me estuviera dando órdenes. Así que decidí evadir el tema.  
-¿Te gusta el festival?  
-¡Quiero nieve!  
-No es momento...  
Entonces la pequeña comenzó a gritar y llorar fuertemente, todos al rededor comenzaron a mirarme, así que decidí cumplir su capricho antes de quedar como la mala. Con mis manos comencé a crear una gran bola de nieve que lance hacia el cielo, enseguida copos comenzaron a caer, todas las personas, quedaron maravilladas y comenzaron a ponerse a mí alrededor. ¡Estaba ocurriendo otra vez! me sentía molesta, dado que ya sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, pensé en una estrategia para salir de ahí.  
Como pensaba, las peticiones no se hicieron esperar, una de estas era la de pista de hielo, así que congele todo el piso y adherí los pies de todos a la pista, mientras me creaba a mí misma patines, en medio de la fascinación de todos me escabullí patinando, mi habilidad era magnífica, así que antes de que alguien se percatara, había logrado escapar hasta un callejón donde no había ni rastro de gente, una vez ahí baje el nivel de hielo, para que las personas ya no tuvieran que estar pegadas al suelo.  
Una vez que me cerciore que no había nadie en los alrededores, me elabore con hielo una capa azul obscuro que cubriera todo mi vestido, me tape la cabeza con la capucha y comencé a caminar por el callejón, mientras meditaba lo ocurrido. No podía seguir permitiendo que se me juzgará por mis poderes, yo era más que nieve, sin duda es parte de mí, pero no lo es todo, nadie comprendería... Nadie entendería lo que era tener un poder así.

Continúe caminando hasta que llegue al borde del mar, recordé como hace poco había huido y como había congelado el reino. Esta vez no pensaba huir, pero si quería estar sola, así que me dirigí al árbol que estaba cercano a mí, construí una escalera y subí hasta una rama alta, me senté mientras observaba el paisaje: había luna llena la cual se reflejaba en el agua, las montañas cercanas estaba cubiertas de nieve y los árboles tenían escarcha. Tome un poco con mis dedos, pensando en el origen de esta. "¿Quién creará esta escarcha?" Pensé en voz alta, el invierno debía tener un creador, si no, ¿de dónde salía? Tome más escarcha y la frote sobre mis manos, una calidez parecida a la de los rayos del sol se apoderó de mí, la olfatee y un olor a madera, mezclado con lluvia recién caída inundó mis pulmones, nunca había olido la nieve natural ya que estaba acostumbrada a la que yo creaba. Seguí tocando la escarcha suave al rededor del árbol mientras miraba al cielo, mire la Luna y cerré los ojos.

Después de meditar mucho, note que había perdido la noción del tiempo, debía regresar, antes de que Anna se preocupara por mí, así que baje del árbol, me coloqué mi capucha mientras daba algunos pasos, cuando a lo lejos, vi lo que parecía ser una persona sentada a la orilla del río, me detuve en seco, mientras evaluaba mi situación. Forzosamente debía caminar por ahí para poder regresar, pero no quería ser vista, así que no había opción, tratando de no llamar su atención me acerqué sigilosamente, pegándome lo más posible a la pared de rocas, cuando estaba a punto de pasarlo se puso de pie, me quedé inmóvil mientras miraba sus movimientos, al ver su silueta sentí que me era familiar, algo muy dentro de mi decía que debía acercarme, pero mi parte racional desecho la idea enseguida, di unos pasos más, intentaba dar un giro cuando tropecé con una roca que no había visto, entonces todo ocurrió en un instante: mi cuerpo caía de espaldas, en un acto reflejo levante mis manos como tratando de alcanzar algo en que sostenerme, algo que nunca pareció, así que aceptando lo inevitable cerré mis ojos y lleve mis manos a mi pecho esperando el golpe, pero este fue remplazado por una fuerte compresión en la parte alta de mi espalda y cintura, abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue una mancha azul, al enfocar mejor vi de mi lado izquierdo un poco de cabello castaño, percibí el aroma de la nieve, pero a diferencia de la que había olido en el árbol, este era más intenso. De mi cintura hacia abajo me encontraba completamente en el suelo, el resto de mi cuerpo estaba suspendido con la ayuda del extraño que me sostenía. Por raro que pareciese ninguno de los dos hacíamos algún intento por separarnos, mi rostro sobresalía en el vértice de su cabeza y hombro, miraba el cielo mientras respiraba su fragancia, una paz se apoderó de mí, como nunca en mi vida. Después de un rato, el joven comenzó a moverse, quitó su mano de mi cintura mientras se levantaba un poco, al elevar su rostro, me encontré con sus ojos marrones y a partir de ese momento el tiempo perdió trascendencia, un calor intenso se esparció por todo mi pecho y una avalancha de sentimientos se diseminaron en mi mente, en ese instante, en ese lugar, con la luna como mi testigo, supe lo que era respirar sin necesitar aire.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos seguidores… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Me alegra estar compartiendo un nuevo capítulo, espero este año seguir dentro de sus favoritos, gracias a Alma Bipolar, Andrea and Naturberd, Calanit, Nabiki-san, Ruzu Chronicles Azalea, Middonaito Hanabira Taisho, umairali332 y Ravenjaal por seguirme.

En cuanto a la acertada critica de rndomfan puedo decir que sin duda es todo una complejidad en este momento, pero espero que tu duda quede resuelta cuando se de el avance de la trama. Gracias por tu comentario, y espero sea de agrado la lectura

Capítulo 6: Confianza.

Estaba cautivado. La profundidad de los ojos azules de la chica que tenía frente a mí eran seductores y delicados, su fragancia era tan embriagadora que me hacía sentir dichoso, miles de sentimientos me invadieron y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, sin embargo una gran calma reinaba en mí. Y yo que creía saber lo que era estar vivo, ¡pero que equivocado estaba! Y el apreciar a esta joven me permitió sentir lo que era realmente estarlo.  
No supe con certeza cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola, de muy buena gana me habría quedado así mucho tiempo, pero su voz rompió el silencio.  
-Yo... Estoy... Mmm...  
¿¡Cómo no me había fijado en su boca!? Un vehemente deseo de tocar sus labios me invadió, estaba perdiendo el control y si seguía en esa posición no controlaría mis actos, así que de un movimiento me puse de pie.  
-Lamento lo ocurrido, no quise molestarle.  
Trate de mirar hacia otro lado mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella me miró completamente sonrojada y estiro su mano para encontrarse con la mía, al hacerlo un hormigueo recorrió todo mi brazo llegando hasta mis mejillas, ¡genial, ahora yo también estaría rojo como un tomate! y valla que mi cuerpo expresaba claramente mis emociones, eso lo sabía, ya que en mi vida mortal mis hermanos solían decirme Jack escarlata cuando algo me enojaba o avergonzaba. Y sin duda ahora estaba más que perturbado.  
-No me ha molestado, al contrario, gracias por sujetarme.  
Cuando se levantó, me soltó y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado.  
-De verdad muchas gracias, ahora debo...  
-¡No!  
La interrumpí bruscamente, me miró sorprendida, bueno yo también lo estaba por mi forma de actuar pero no deseaba que se fuera, no sin al menos saber más de ella.  
-No quise asustarte, yo estaba paseando para relajarme un poco y te he visto, no ha sido por importunarte.  
Era una verdad a medías. Después de el desafortunado encuentro con Pitch el día anterior, había optado por vigilar los alrededores en busca de alguna pista, pero después de indagar por distintos lugares no encontré nada, estaba más que fastidiado y deseaba relajarme antes de ir al festival. Oliver me había dicho que muy probablemente la reina estaría ahí, así que me reuniría con el más tarde para verle, pero no contaba con el gran dolor de cabeza que me invadiría y dado que no deseaba estar en malas condiciones para mi primer encuentro con Elsa, me aleje un poco para ordenar mis pensamientos, con lo que no contaba es que encontraría a una chica, aunque ella había hecho lo posible por no llamar mi atención no había funcionado, desde que había llegado me había percatado de su presencia, pero no quise molestarla así que me limité a mirarla de soslayo, pero tuve que intervenir al ver que caía. Nunca me había sentido tan agradecido con una piedra, como en ese momento.  
-¿Eres de aquí?  
-Si... Sabes de verdad te agradezco todo, pero debo irme, mi hermana debe estar esperándome...  
-Entiendo, entonces déjame acompañarte, por favor.  
La chica jugaba con sus manos, mientras miraba a la ciudad, parecía buscar una excusa, por mi parte aunque deseaba estar cerca de ella, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.  
-No deseo importunarte, si no deseas mi compañía yo lo comprendo.  
-No es eso, yo... Deseo que me haga compañía. Perdón por mi comportamiento, es que soy...  
-¡Hermosa!  
La chica se ruborizó más que nunca, y me sonrío, no sabía la razón pero me había vuelto más osado frente a ella, no me arrepentía de mis palabras ya que lo sentía, quería decirle mucho más pero, conocía la época y el hecho de abusar de muchas palabras en el primer encuentro no era bien visto.  
-Me llamo Jack Overland, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
-¿No sabes quién soy?  
-Disculpa mi descortesía, pero, ¿debería saberlo?  
-¡No! Solo creí que tú... Bueno, ahora preferiría no decirte mi nombre.  
-Está bien señorita, aunque me complicas las cosas. Entonces, ¿me permites?  
Le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomó enseguida y comenzamos a caminar.  
-¿Es extranjero, Sr. Overland?  
-Así es lindura y por favor, llámame Jack.  
La chica me miro con estupor soltándome del brazo, mientras se adelantaba.  
-Lo siento linda, pero dado que no sé tú nombre debo llamarte de alguna manera, aunque debo decirte que de todos los que pensé, ninguno te hace justicia.  
Ella se detuvo de golpe, me miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada escrutadora.  
-Es muy altanero Sr Overland. Debe tener a muchas jovencitas tras suyo.  
-No, la verdad es que no suelo tener tiempo para cosas de ese tipo, pero le felicito es la primera en tener mi interés.  
-Muy seguro de sí mismo Sr...  
-Jack  
-... Overland, o tal vez debería decir, demasiado egocéntrico.  
-Tengo que aceptar que es mi cualidad innata, pero no hablemos de mí, usted me parece más interesante.  
-No le gustará saber cosas de mí. Podría cambiar de opinión.  
-No lo creo, sin importar lo que sea, mi interés por usted no cambiará.  
Ella me miró detenidamente a los ojos, sin duda buscando algún rastro de falsedad, por mi parte deseaba que creyera y confiara en mí. Muy confiado volví a ofrecerle mi brazo que ella tomó enseguida mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Debo decirle que el sonreír le queda bastante bien.  
-No debería halagarme tanto Sr. Overland.  
-¡No tiene remedio! ¿A caso no me llamara por mi nombre?  
-No lo haré, ya es bastante intrépido el hecho de que este a solas con usted.  
-¿Intrépido? Más bien diría excitante, aún que debo decir que no se ha opuesto a mi compañía en ningún momento.  
-Claro que no, ya que lo hago por cortesía.  
-Entonces mi eterna gratitud a los buenos modales.  
La chica río resignadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin duda yo las llevaba las de ganar y me encontraba más que satisfecho, sabía que debía aprovechar lo más posible a su lado.  
Continuamos andando el resto de camino, donde no deje de hablar ni un segundo, cualquier cosa a comentar era bien recibida por mi acompañante, aunque algunas eran irrelevantes, ella las tomaba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. No entendía como, pero el trayecto de regreso fue sumamente corto, considerando que hace algunas horas lo había recorrido y se me había hecho muy alejado. Al llegar a una de las calles del pueblo la chica soltó mi brazo, se puso frente mío y me hizo una leve reverencia.  
-Le agradezco su cortesía, sin duda fue una agradable compañía Sr. Overland, pero debo seguir sola desde aquí.  
-¿Pero, por qué no puedo acompañarla a su casa?  
-No sería nada correcto hacerlo, sin duda desconoce las tradiciones de mi pueblo, y por tal motivo no quiero causarle problemas.  
-Entonces, déjame ir a visitarte, ¿mañana podría? ¿Dónde vives?  
-Sr Overland, no debemos...  
Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, de un movimiento la chica tomo mi mano y tiro de mi mientras nos encaminábamos hasta un callejón, al pasar la esquina se recargó en el muro mientras vigilaba si alguien venía por ahí, por mi parte imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras pensaba el motivo de tal comportamiento. Después de un rato las voces fueron desapareciendo, ella seguía sosteniendo mi mano a lo cual no puse resistencia.  
-Lamento esto.  
-No te preocupes, ¿alguien te persigue?  
-¡No!, es solo precaución, será mejor que nos separemos desde aquí. De nuevo un placer...  
La chica se fue alejando, pero dado que no había soltado mi mano tome ventaja de la situación, me aferré más a su agarre sin llegar a lastimarle y de un movimiento la acorrale hacia la pared.  
-Sr. Overland, ¡déjeme ir en este instante!  
-No lo haré.  
-¿Pero, qué está diciendo? Si no me deja ir...  
-Quiero que te tranquilices linda, no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que me dejes verte nuevamente o me digas donde puedo encontrarte.  
-¿Y si no lo hago?  
-No me dejaras más remedio, tendré que raptarte.  
-¡No te atreverías!  
-No me subestimes linda, lo haré.  
La chica levanto su mano libre y la puso frente a mi rostro, mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba molesta, pero aun así para mis ojos era divinamente hermosa.  
-Todo un egocéntrico, creo que es hora de darle cierta lección de humildad.  
Solté un risa burlona mientras llevaba mi vista de su mano a su rostro, los segundos pasaban y nada ocurría, ella cambio su expresión de enojo a confusión y sorpresa, acerco más su mano de forma que rozo mi nariz, parecía esforzarse mucho en algo que no funcionaba, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y extendía sus dedos lo más posible, al final lanzó un fuerte bufido y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, como si le faltara aire, fue bajando su mano mientras la miraba con cara de interrogante y luego me miró asombrada.  
-Eso fue muy extraño linda, no sé qué planeas pero, no he cambiado de idea.  
-¿Cómo es que?...tú... ¡no funciona!... ¿cómo?, ¡¿por qué?!  
Estaba sumamente alterada, podría haber gritado más pero al escuchar a un nuevo grupo de voces que se dirigía hacia nosotros, se sobresaltó y se soltó de mi agarre mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente callejón.  
-¡Debo irme!  
-Me temo que aún no recibo mi respuesta.  
-No debemos vernos más.  
-Está bien, no me dejas opción.  
La levante sobre mis brazos y comencé mi camino, algo difícil ya que ella ponía mucha resistencia, ¡pero vamos! soy el guardián de la diversión y 300 años no son nada en vano, para mí no era nada difícil suponer quien se rendiría primero.  
-¡Esta bien! ¡Te veré de nuevo!  
-Me parece perfecto, ¿Dónde?  
-Bájame  
-Preferiría, que me lo dijeras antes, fue difícil que te mantuvieras quieta, y si intentas irte tendría que esforzarme otra vez.  
-¡El día del baile, en el castillo, ahí estaré! Ahora, ¡¿puedes bajarme de una vez?!  
-Claro linda, ahora sí.  
Al bajarla, sacudió su vestido, se cubrió con su capa y me dirigió un mirada retadora.  
-Te vez muy molesta linda.  
-No se imagina cuánto. Por su parte parece muy satisfecho.  
-¡Por supuesto! Ahora sí, no la detendré más puesto que nuestra cita será el día del baile.  
-¿Cita?, yo no mencione tal cosa. Dije que ahí estaría, más no que sería mi acompañante. Además ya tengo pareja.  
-No, no la tiene, si no habría mencionado ese día en particular. No debes esforzarte más linda, se hace tarde y dado que no desea mi compañía ya debe irse, no deseo que corra ningún peligro. No tenga duda que esperare con ansia el día que volvamos a vernos.  
Me acerqué hasta quedar a poca distancia de su rostro, el cual se mostraba completamente sorprendido, con mi mano izquierda tome la suya y la levante hasta el nivel de mi rostro, acaricie ligeramente el dorso de esta, mientras ella miraba embelesada cada uno de mis movimientos, se mordió el labio inferior y entonces supe que debía culminar mi misión, gire su mano y sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ni un segundo, dirigí su palma hacia mis labios.  
-Hasta el día del baile linda.  
Solté su mano no sin antes acariciarla nuevamente, di medía vuelta y tome el camino contrario al que nos encontrábamos. Camine sin voltear ya que si lo hacía volvería a su lado otra vez, sin duda la había sorprendido, ese era mi propósito, sentía que ella estaba tan conmovida como yo, no quería que se fuera molesta, sino por el contrario que sintiera necesidad de mí como yo lo sentía de ella.  
Me sentía dichoso, tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro que no podía borrar, como me alegraba estar ahí, en ese momento.  
Vale, tenía que aceptar que mi ego y confianza estaban completamente elevados hasta el cielo, solo esperaba que si no funcionaban las cosas como las deseaba la caída no fuera tan dolorosa, pero si todo salía bien, sabía que mis acciones serian satisfactoriamente recompensadas, ojalá así fuera. Si mis amigos guardianes pudieran verme ahora... ¡No!... Pensándolo bien mejor no, la idea aguantar un bombardeó de preguntas y detalles por Norte y Hada que no tendría fin... Sandy al menos no hablaba... ¡Pero Conejo! ¡Oh, no! La burla de Conejo duraría décadas, y eso sí que no sería soportable para mí. Así que borre la idea enseguida.  
Continúe mi camino hasta llegar a la posada, al llegar, el lugar estaba casi vacío, con una gran vitalidad me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me deje caer sobre la cama, y amolde mi rostro a la almohada, di un gran suspiro y fui cerrando mis ojos, pero no dormía, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, deseaba verla, tocarla, oírla, todo lo que fuera, pero que fuera cerca de ella. Lo sabía estaba perdido, por primera vez, sentía lo que era estar enamorado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Equilibrio.

Consolidar el sueño fue lo más difícil para mí después de conocer a Jack Overland.  
Al igual que en los cinco días anteriores me encontraba levantada mirando el bello amanecer que se colaba sobre mi ventana, un cielo azul intenso era decorado con algunas nubes y los rayos del sol decoraban a estas con colores oscilantes entre amarillo y rojizo.  
Había llegado el día del baile y no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. El estar pensando en aquel joven hacía imposible la tarea, por más que lo intentaba no salía de mi cabeza, ya que apenas cerraba mis ojos y mi pensamiento divagaba hacia él y aunque pensara otra cosa tarde o temprano algo me hacía relacionarle de alguna manera.  
Era todo un enigma para mí, me sentía más confundida y ansiosa que nunca. El conocerle había despertado en mí sentimientos encontrados que me eran totalmente desconocidos, trate de analizar cada uno con cuidado y la suma de todos estos daba un resultado que me era totalmente inaceptable. ¡Simplemente no quería creerlo! Si Anna se enterara, muy probablemente me repetiría las mismas palabras que le había pronunciado con Hans el día de la coronación. No cabía duda de que solo hasta que se experimentaba una situación así en carne propia, podía comprenderse realmente la magnitud del problema. Claro, yo lo calificaba como un gran problema, dado que desde mi punto de vista, si el hecho que estuviera enamorada, era el motivo de este tipo de comportamiento y ni siquiera tenía cerca su presencia... ¿Cómo rayos será mi conducta cuando él estuviera cerca de mí? No podía consentirlo, así que para tomar una decisión acertada debía poner todo sobre balanza: para empezar podría decir en su contra que es el ser más egocéntrico, presumido y fanfarrón que he conocido... Pero bebo admitir que es atento, divertido, amable, resuelto, apuesto... tan sensual...  
Un ligero golpe tras mi puerta me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos, que habían girado a un entorno nada casto que digamos.  
Me dirigí a una silla cercana a mí tratando de tranquilizarme y lucir lo más normal posible.  
-Pase.  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a mi dama de compañía la cual llevaba la bandeja del desayuno.  
-Buenos días su majestad.  
-Buenos días Lían.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, alteza!  
-Muchas Gracias.  
-Se ve cansada, ¿se encuentra bien?  
-Estoy bien Lían, gracias. Solo necesito un baño y estaré lista.  
-¿Ha decidido que vestido utilizar esta noche?  
-Aún no...  
-¡Eso corre por mi cuenta Lían!  
Anna hizo entrada con una gran caja blanca, la cual depósito sobre la cama. Apenas me puse en pie, mi hermana se abalanzó sobre mí haciendo que casi cayéramos.  
-¡Felicidades Elsa! ¡Es tu cumpleaños!  
-Me ha parecido que los últimos siete días he cumplido años.  
-¡Eso espero, ya que ese ha sido mi propósito! Y este día será la cúspide de todo.  
-Hoy me encargaré de todo tu atuendo personal, así que si me permites le daré el día libre a Lían.  
-Pero... princesa Anna, no puedo...  
-Si puedes Lían, yo lo ordeno.  
Lían me miró sorprendida mientras le dirigía la mejor de mis sonrisas.  
-Pero eso sí, espero que acudas a la fiesta. No aceptaré que no estés ahí y claro también tu prometido.  
-Gracias majestad. Entonces hasta la noche.  
Lían se marchó, no sin antes darme mil agradecimientos y un abrazo, cuando salió, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño lista para la gran odisea que tendría que hacer por mí celebración, conociendo a Anna ya tendría todo un tour planeado.  
-En cuanto termines tu baño desayunaremos, te espero aquí. ¡Ah! y ponte esto, espero te guste.  
Cuando terminé mi baño, me dispuse a colocarme lo que Anna me había dado para lucir este día, ella siempre solía tener buen gusto para la ropa, pero para ser sincera, ya tenía una idea para crear mi propio vestido. Considerando que tendría un nuevo encuentro con el joven Overland, deseaba hacerle probar una sopa de su propio chocolate. Dado que su última jugada me había caído de sorpresa (la cual debo aceptar, fue muy placentera) tenía pensado pagarle con la misma moneda la forma en que me había afectado y más aún quería darle una lección por querer elevar (aún más) su ego por mi causa. Yo también sabía jugar y me sentía ansiosa por la revancha.  
Más animada me dispuse a desenvolver el paquete, pero la emoción duró muy poco, ya que al sacar el contenido me encontré con un vestido de dormir. Con una gran confusión y desilusión me coloqué el vestido que era de color violeta, sin duda era lindo para el propósito de dormir con él, más no lo más adecuado para una fiesta. Al salir, me encontré con una pequeña mesa para dos en medio de la habitación la cual estaba llena de alimentos variados y en el aire se percibía un perfecto efluvio de chocolate.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida hermana!  
Anna salió detrás de la mesa con el mismo vestido que el mío.  
-Anna ¿qué significa...?  
-¡Tu regalo, claro! ¡Todo un día conmigo! bueno al menos hasta el baile, sin salidas, ni gente, solo diversión, tú y yo. Bueno y no olvides estos bellos vestidos que llevaremos a la fiesta... ¡Mentira! por favor no pongas esa cara. Por supuesto que no haría que lucieras así esta noche, pero para mi propósito inmediato esto es lo más cómodo.  
Respire tranquila ante esta última afirmación, quería mucho a mi hermana, pero no pensaba consentir ir vestida así al baile.  
El día transcurrió como yo tenía idea de celebrar mi cumpleaños: muy tranquila y divertida con mis seres queridos. Después del desayuno Kristoff y Olaf se unieron a los juegos y cantos que Anna planeó, y así, sin darme cuenta la hora del baile había llegado junto con una ola de nervios que me invadió nuevamente.  
-¡Chicos fuera, ahora!  
-Podrías ser más amable linda, tenemos sentimientos.  
-En este caso, no. Inclusive debería portarme ruda.  
-Eso es lindo de ti.  
Bien ahora era el momento incomodo, Kristoff había cargado a mi hermana plantándole un beso, desvíe la mirada aclarando mi garganta para evitar que sobrepasaran los límites del aprecio público.  
-Lo siento, cuñada. Me retiro, las veré más tarde.  
Cuando nos quedamos solas, Anna comenzó la tarea de arreglar mi cabello, me senté sobre el tocador, tome una horquilla y se la pase por detrás.  
-Bien Elsa, ¿qué es?  
-Una horquilla, me gusta...  
-No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo se llama?  
-¿Quién?  
-¿El chico del que te enamoraste?  
Mire a través del espejo la expresión de mi hermana que era de tranquila superioridad. Mentirle no era una opción, pero no sabía que responderle, así que solo me limité a levantar uno de mis hombros mientras desviaba la mirada.  
-No sé si sea enamoramiento como tal.  
-¡Lo sabía! Y claro que lo es.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Desde el primer día del festival, cuando creí que te habías ido...  
-Anna, ya había aclarado ese punto...  
Mi hermana había sido muy exigente en ese tema, justo después de que Overland se separara de mí en el callejón, tuve que correr lo más rápido posible hasta la plaza y al llegar gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que todos me buscaban con gran ahínco, mi hermana en especial se encontraba preocupada y desesperada, al verme me dio una gran reprimenda. Olaf me había contado que la preocupación de Anna se atribuía a la idea de que tal vez yo hubiese huido nuevamente. No la culpaba por tener ese pensamiento, solo que sentía que su preocupación había sido muy extrema, así que solo me limité a excusarme por mi falta de tacto y disculparme con todos por preocuparles. Pero de mi encuentro en el lago, no lo comenté con nadie.  
-Ya sé, pero también me di cuenta que ocultabas algo, te veías distinta, lo sabía, lo sentía, no dé en balde soy tu hermana Elsa, no nos hemos tratado mucho, pero te conozco. Además haz estado muy distraída estos días... Que te digo, yo ya pase por algo parecido, ¡dos veces! Me da mucha experiencia, ¿no crees? Así que cuéntamelo todo.  
Sonreí ante su acertada respuesta y me dispuse a contarle todo lo ocurrido, salvo un pequeño detalle que debí corroborar esa noche, mientras hablaba, sentía que una presión salía de mí, y al terminar supe lo que debía hacer, y sin duda lo haría.  
El salón principal estaba lleno en su totalidad, la música estaba en pleno apogeo y las variadas parejas bailaban formando figuras con cada tono que se interpretaba. Me encontraba viendo sigilosamente tras la cortina por la cual aparecería al ser presentada. Estaba muy nerviosa, seguramente él ya debía estar por ahí, y si mis cálculos eran correctos, esperaba que ya estuviera desesperado por no encontrarme, más cuando hicieran mi presentación frente a todos... cuánto daría por ver su expresión cuando se entere quién soy realmente. Tenía todo cubierto, Anna me había dado la mayor cantidad de ánimos posibles, y después de una larga discusión llegamos a un acuerdo para el vestido, el cual para mi gusto era muy atrevido, tome como base de mi vestido tradicional, lo único que hice fue quitarle la parte superior dejando descubierto mis hombros y parte de mi espalda, cambie las mangas por unos guantes y había elegido un color azul marino decorado con pequeños copos de nieve blancos que simulaban caer.  
-¿Lista?  
Anna me miraba expectante y feliz.  
-Si.  
Conteste con un hito de voz, pero una mentira nefasta, era todo un manojo de nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería ya que sentía mis piernas hechas una gelatina. Debía controlarme, no era nada prudente demostrar inseguridad a los invitados y mucho menos estando él presente.  
La pieza musical fue interrumpida por un toque de trompeta, al instante se hizo un silencio solemne y la voz fuerte de Se hizo escuchar por todo el salón. Había llegado el momento.  
-Su alteza real la princesa Anna.  
Mi hermana salió no sin antes desearme suerte. Al cruzar la cortina un vitoreo se escuchó por el salón y después otro silencio.  
-Su majestad, Elsa reina de Arendelle.  
Cuando salí, el recibimiento fue lo contrario al de mi hermana, todo era silencio ya que todos los invitados me hacían reverencia, a excepción de un chico de cabello castaño. Mis nervios explotaron, sentía que flotaba y todo carecía de importancia. Su cara era todo un poema, su sorpresa era mejor de lo que esperaba y eso era algo que remembraría eternamente.  
Se reanudó la música y el murmullo volvió al salón, baje las escalinatas junto con Anna y comenzaron las felicitaciones de los invitados, quería seguirle la pista a Overland pero me fue imposible ya que la gente a mi alrededor limitaba mis movimientos, y mi estatura no ayudaba mucho.  
-Me permitiría una pieza de baile alteza.  
Un joven, sin duda un príncipe de otra ciudad se encontraba con la mano extendida esperando mi respuesta. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo saludando a personas, unas conocidas y otras nunca en mi vida las había visto. No quería pasarme así toda la noche y aunque el baile no era mi fuerte, lo prefería a estar sin divertirme. Así que me dispuse a aceptar su oferta, cuando hizo aparición una voz ya muy conocida para mí.  
-Temo que la dama, ya me ha prometido ser mi acompañante, por lo tanto bailaré con ella. Así que si nos permiten.  
El tomo mi mano colocándola sobre su brazo, todo ocurrió fugazmente, y aun peor, sin que pusiera resistencia alguna, llegamos al centro de la pista, donde todos habían dejado de bailar para hacer un círculo, genial, ahora era el centro de atención. Mi acompañante me tomo de la cintura, pegándome más de lo normal a su cuerpo, la música comenzó a sonar y con un suave balanceo comencé a ser dirigida por la pista.  
-Muy bien linda, así que, eres la reina.  
-Sí, reina Elsa.  
-Reina linda para mí.  
-Veo que no ha bajado su aire de superioridad.  
-No, te dije que nada cambiaría y siempre cumplo lo que prometo.  
-Ya lo veremos. Debo admitir que muy bueno bailando Sr. Overland.  
-Gracias. Me encantaría mostrarle más de mis habilidades, pero para ello debería hacerlo en privado.  
Ahí estaba otra vez, ¿cómo podía decir todas esas cosas tan a la ligera? Era tan osado o tal vez muy pervertido... Sin duda una de sus cualidades, la cual tenía que aceptar me enloquecía.  
Al terminar la música, aplausos se esparcieron por todo el lugar, di varias reverencias de agradecimiento y me aleje hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín principal. Tenía un objetivo aquella noche que debía comprobar, así que tratando de solo llamar la atención de Overland me aleje de todos los invitados. Después de cruzar los jardines, entré en una de las habitaciones de pinturas. Me coloqué en el extremo opuesto, dado que era grande, quede a varios metros lejos de la entrada. Como esperaba él me había seguido, al entrar cerró la puerta, a lo contrario de lo que había pensado, se le encontraba muy serio, comenzó a acortar la distancia, pero lo detuve.  
-¡Detente ahí! ahora que sabes quién soy, deberías saber de lo que soy capaz.  
-¿Acaso me harías daño?  
-Podría hacerlo.  
-Bueno, siempre y cuando seas tú, no me molestaría.  
Comenzó a acercarse, y entonces congele el piso para detenerlo, y gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que a él y lo que encontraba a su alrededor no se había congelado, sin duda él también se percató de esto y al igual que yo parecía sorprendido.  
-Tal parece ser que no podrás dañarme después de todo.  
-¿Cómo es posible?  
-No lo sé  
Entonces quise comprobarlo, de un rápido movimiento me acerqué a él, al hacerlo trate de congelar algo, pero por más que lo intente no funcionó, ¡no tenía poderes! No sabía por qué o cómo, pero, ¡estaba feliz! ya que por un momento, al estar cerca de Jack Overland pude sentir lo que había deseado toda mi vida: ser solo una chica normal.


End file.
